Love and sex a magic
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Cisco marchait calment à travers les couloirs du laboratoire jusqu'à arriver dans la salle de bain. Il entendit un bruit venant de la douche...Barry/Cisco/Harrison.


Titre : Love sex and a magic

Rated : M

Pairing : Barry/Cisco/Harrison

Disclaimer : Cette série ne m'appartient pas sauf l'histoire. Je voudrais bien avoir Cisco.

* * *

Cisco marchait calmement à travers les couloirs du laboratoire jusqu'à arriver à la salle de bain. Il entendit un bruit venant de la douche, c'était bizarre parce que tout le monde était déjà parti. Lui, il était resté parce qu'il avait de choses encore à terminer. Mais comme il ne voulait pas déranger la personne, il mit marche en arrière mais sans faire attention, il laissa tomber les affaires qu'il avait entre les mains, la personne arrêta l'eau. Il avait envie de mourir, il n'avait aucune envie de déranger cette personne. Mais en même temps, il voulait savoir qui s'était peut-être Barry ou le docteur Wells ou même Caitlin, mais c'était peu probable pour le dernier parce que Caitlin détestait prendre des douches ici.

\- Qui est là ? Demanda la personne, c'était une voix masculine donc on pouvait exclure la seule personne féminine dans le groupe sa meilleure amie Caitlin.

\- C'est moi.

\- Ah Cisco que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille ?

\- Je te repose la même question Barry.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer tout de suite et toi ?

\- J'avais de choses à terminer. Et pourtant, j'avais dit que je devais rester ici pour finir mon travail.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Oui.

\- Alors, j'étais distrait.

\- Je vois ça. Sans vouloir te paraître grossier depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?

\- Depuis trente minutes, (Cisco entendit Barry sortir de la douche) et toi ?

\- Moi aussi, comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai pas vu ou entendu.

\- Va savoir, je sais me faire discret quand je le veux.

Merde ça veut dire qu'il nous a vus, pourquoi maintenant. "Que quelqu'un me tue maintenant" pensa Cisco. Il n'avait même pas pu donner deux pas en arrière que Barry était devant lui, satané de vitesse de merde. Il y a des fois où il pouvait vraiment détester la vitesse de son ami.

\- Salut, dit Barry en le regardant, il avait comme pour seul vêtement une serviette qui entourait sa taille.

\- Salut.

\- Belle journée pas vraie.

\- Oui'' oh bon sans il n'allait pas en venir à ça.

\- Cisco, je peux te poser une question.

\- Tu viens de poser une non, (il me regarda, c'est vrai que j'étais un peu nerveux) oui va si.

\- Tu es sûr que tu es ici depuis trente minutes.

Cisco fit un sourire forcé et répondit :

\- O..oui,'' mais il bégaya sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer Barry était sur lui, même s'il devait l'en vouloir, sa vitesse était toujours aussi incroyable. Le dos de Cisco était coulé au mur.

\- Tu mens tellement mal.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Tu sais de là où j'étais, j'entendais ton cœur qui battait à toute allure et maintenant que je suis près (il posa une main sur sa poitrine) il bat encore plus fort.

\- Barry, je...

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de crier comme ça, (il murmura tout ça dans son oreille droite, Cisco a compris où son ami voulait en venir et de toute façon, c'était l'idée non...) te voir comme ça fragile sur ses mains, je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça.

Cisco ferma les yeux, ses joues étaient rouges et tellement brûlantes, Barry prit son menton dans sa main et le souleva un peu.

\- Ouvre les yeux Cisco, je veux voir tes jolis yeux.

Il avait dû mal à les ouvrir, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Lorsqu'il les a ouverts, Barry lui souriait. Il s'amusait de cette situation, lui aussi il y a un mois, il ne savait pas qu'il était capable de se comporter ainsi.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Cisco. C'est très naturel, mais, moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait que les filles qui t'intéressaient, je me suis trompé. Te voir avec un homme plus âge que toi et surtout pas avec n'importe qui. Notre très cher ami Docteur Wells, tu me surprends.

\- Barry arrête,'' Cisco gémissait de honte lorsque son souffle parcouru son cou, - je t'en prie.

\- Je ne fais que commencer, j'ai envie de te connaître plus en détail. Vous l'avez fait combien de fois.

\- Ce n'est pas tes affaires.

\- Cisco, soit gentil avec moi, je voudrais juste savoir, je veux connaître mon meilleur ami, c'est tout. Alors...

Il mordilla un peu sa lèvre inférieure, il hésitait un peu mais comme Barry l'attendait, il n'avait plus le choix.

\- Aujourd'hui, une fois.

\- Alors, ça veut dire que...

\- Oui, depuis un mois, on sort ensemble.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu sortais avec lui ?

\- J'attendais le bon moment pour vous annoncer ça.

\- Cisco, ça fait un mois.

\- Je sais, mais c'est très dur, je pensais que vous n'allez pas comprendre notre relation.

\- C'est n'importe quoi. Est-ce qu'il a cru à ça ?

\- De quoi tu parles !

Cisco regardait Barry dans les yeux, sans savoir pourquoi il baissa la tête, non son ami n'avait pas découvert ses sentiments.

\- Mmh...laisse-moi voir... le fait que tu m'aimes aussi. Tu penses que je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

\- Tais-toi.

\- Mais tu ne nies pas.

\- Pourquoi faire ah ?!

\- Cisco, tu es tellement gentil, tellement doux.

Barry se colla encore plus à lui, il n'avait plus la force de le repousser et puis de toute façon est-ce qu'il en avait envie ?.

\- Je te veux.

\- Tu plaisantes.

\- Non, pas avec toi.

\- Je sais que tu plaisantes, tu n'as que les yeux pour Iris.

Barry caressa son visage.

\- Certes, je l'aime, mais toi aussi je t'aime d'une autre façon, mais, je t'aime. Je te veux depuis si longtemps.

\- Barry...

\- Ce n'est pas un mensonge et tu le sais.

\- Je ne peux pas. Tu te rends compte ce que tu me demandes de faire.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime. Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire ça surtout à lui et tu le sais.

\- Oui, mais'' Barry prit son visage et l'embrassa, il avait l'impression que ce baiser durer une éternité. Jamais il n'a senti une telle chaleur envahir son corps et son être et toute suite, il s'en voulait d'avoir pensé ça. Il sortait avec quelqu'un, comment il pouvait faire ça. Barry le lâcha un peu pour reprendre leur souffle, - regarde comme un seul baiser peut te faire, tu trembles dans mes bras.

\- Je t'en prie arrête,'' mais il n'avait plus la force, son corps cherchait sa chaleur, traîtresse. Ses mains caressaient son dos, c'était doux et reposant, - c'est vrai que je t'aime mais...

Il ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase que sa main vint caresser son entre-jambe.

\- Barry...

\- Laisse-toi faire, tu verras... Cisco,'' Il ferma les yeux, il avait envie de pleurer. Il était en train de lui trahir. Ses larmes commencèrent à tomber sur son visage, Barry le remarqua et embrassa ses paupières.

\- Chut, ça va aller, tu verras... tu te sentiras mieux dans quelques instants. Oublie Harrison.

Il aurait dû le repousser ou le frapper, mais c'était Barry et avec lui, il se sentait toujours en sécurité. Même s'il concevait de le faire avec lui son cœur se lui fit mal en pensant à son amant. Ce qu'il était en train de faire là maintenant si jamais Harrison le découvrait, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Barry a toujours voulu faire l'amour avec Cisco, mais il n'a jamais eu le courage de lui proposer. De toute façon, il savait qu'il perdait son temps à attendre Iris, mais il l'aimait que pouvait-il faire de plus? Il avait planifié cette journée, il n'était pas fier d'avoir manipulé son ami ainsi. Il avait découvert la liaison qui entretenait Cisco et Harrison depuis six semaines, il attendait juste le bon moment. Il voulait d'abord testait son ami mais Barry savait qu'il n'était pas très loyale de sa part, mais il devait le faire.

Mais Barry savait que Harrison manipulait son petit ami à sa guise aussi. Pauvre de Cisco, il ne savait pas où il mettait les pieds. Tous les deux savaient que Cisco avait des sentiments pour eux, mais Barry a été long à la détende et le docteur Wells avait gagné. Mais faire souffrir Cisco ça jamais, ils ne permettrons jamais cela. C'était pour ça qu'ils avaient combiné en quelques sortes ce moment. Si un jour Cisco venait à découvrir le pourquoi du comment jamais il ne leurs pardonnerait. Il se rappela de la première fois qu'il avait vu son ami avec Harrison, c'était assez troublant et tellement chaud de voir son ami gémir, haleter sous la caresse de son petit ami. Le corps de Cisco qui tremblait d'impatience, il criait pour avoir plus. De là où il était, il voyait juste le membre d'Harrison sortir et entrer en Cisco. C'était cette image qu'il avait gardée de ce jour-là et il voulait voir Cisco tremblait comme il avait fait avec lui.

\- Calme-toi,'' murmuras Barry en cherchant les lèvres de Cisco, en l'embrassant tout doucement. Cisco ferma les yeux en laissant échapper d'autres larmes...sans doute celles du bonheur qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Barry retira le pantalon de son ami, il sentait son membre pulse sur sa main, Cisco gémissait, c'était tellement intense. Comme il était vêtu d'une simple serviette, c'était plus facile pour lui. La serviette tomba au sol, il était nu devant son ami.

Barry souriait en voyant Cisco rougir encore plus qu'avant. Comment ne pas l'aimer, il l'embrassa sur ses deux joues. Sa main glissa en dessous de sa chemise pour aller caresser ses mamelons, elles étaient chaudes et dressées. Il s'arrêta de l'embrasser et enfuit sa tête sur la chemise. Il commença à sucer le mamelon de droite à le mordiller à faire des cercles autour de la pointe du mamelon. Juste ça, montrer comment Cisco était excité, son cœur battait si vite et il aimait ça. Sa langue allait et venait sur le mamelon, Cisco posa ses mains sur son épaule, il tremblait. Il fit de même avec l'autre de gauche. Il aimait vraiment le voir impuissant, faible devant lui, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de son ami. L'unique pièce qui gâchait l'intimité de Cisco était son boxeur, à peine, il lui enleva que le membre de Cisco était dressé, il pulsait sur ses mains. Son ami gémissait dans son cou, il le trouvait trop mignon.

Il descendit jusqu'à sa taille, il lui léchait le gland en lui faisant sortir des gémissements. Cisco essayait de gâcher ses gémissements en les étouffant. Barry mit entièrement son membre dans sa bouche, en le suçant. Cisco sursauta en sentant son membre dans la bouche de son ami, c'était chaud trop chaud. Il pressentait qu'il allait venir, Barry s'arrêta là.

\- Cisco, tu me fais une faveur,'' il ne pouvait pas contrôler sa voix alors il hocha la tête, - tu peux te retourner.

Il fit ce que Barry lui demandait, il posa ses deux mains sûres le mur, son ami lui demanda ensuite d'ouvrir un peu les cuisses. C'était assez gênant, il l'avait déjà fait avec son petit ami, mais c'était toujours aussi embarrassant. Barry écarta ses fesses, il frissonna d'anticipation.

\- Tu es magnifique Cisco.

\- C'est assez gênant.

\- Non loin de la.

Il entra d'abord sa langue en faisant gémir Cisco avant d'entrer le premier doigt, en faisant tournoyer doucement dans son intimité puis un deuxième et enfin un troisième.

\- Regarde comment tu as envie.

\- C'est de ta faute, dit Cisco en essayant de contrôler ses tremblements.

\- Tant mieux alors...

Barry se leva et se positionnant à l'entrée de son intimité. Il commença à faire de petites pressions sur son entrée, il voyait l'entrée se refermer et s'ouvrir à sa guise.

\- Tu veux vraiment ça, regarde comment tu ouvres pour moi.

Il l'embrassa sur son épaule droite avant de continuer à faire encore quelques petites pressions.

\- S'il te plaît'' Cisco avait besoin de souffler et il voulait le sentir à l'intérieur de lui, - s'il te plaît.

\- Oui, dis-le.

\- S'il te plaît entre en moi, j'en peux plus Barry, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Il entra en lui tout doucement, son entrée ne lui faisait aucune résistance. Il était habitué à recevoir. Il commença à aller tout doucement en lui, Cisco gémissait et supplier pour avoir encore plus. Son corps était chaud, ses tremblements ne cessaient pas. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il pensait. Son intimité était brûlante, le sexe de Barry allait et venait en lui, ses muscles se tendaient et se relaxer lorsqu'il entrait en lui. C'était tellement intense. Sa voix...il ne pouvait rien faire, des mots sortaient par ici et par là lorsque son ami touchait son point sensible. Barry voulait aller doucement sentir ses muscles qui englobaient son sexe. Il continuait encore et encore à frapper cet endroit qui faisait crier son ami. Il allait venir, il le sentait, mais c'était tellement bon. Il continua d'allée et venir dans ce fourneau de chair, cette chaleur étouffante où il avait envie de venir. Encore un coup, il se déchargea à l'intérieur de lui. Barry posa sa tête sur l'épaule droite de son ami. Il était essoufflé. Cisco essayait de reprendre son souffle, il sentait le liquide à l'intérieur de lui. Barry n'avait pas encore sorti de son intimité.

\- C'était incroyable, tu es incroyable, dit-il en sortant de son amant.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il.

\- Ne sois pas timide.

Cisco sentit le liquide glisser entre ses cuisses jusqu'à ses pieds. Barry le prit dans ses bras, il voulait vraiment plus. Cisco était comme un aimant, il sentait déjà près pour un autre tour. Cisco ne pensait plus rien, il ne voulait vraiment pas se culpabiliser de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il espérait que c'était juste pour cette fois, mais il se trompait...

* * *

Je ne sais pas encore si je fais une suite, j'ai l'idée mais je vais encore réfléchir. Dite moi ce que vous en penser.

Bye


End file.
